Mating Season
by Kxro-Kun
Summary: Unknown to the Okamura brothers, It's mating season. The reason why their acting the way all pissy and irritated. Sexual Frustration due to not being able to find a mate. That would eventually drive them crazy. Rin was the first victim. Now, what will he do to Yukio? Yaoi. INCEST
1. Chapter 1

**Kuro-Kun: This is an idk fanfic. Suddenly popped in my head. Very short and not interesting but whatevs. ONWARDS. I need to start updating my other stories, ugh**

* * *

><p><em><strong>A kiss. It's an action that says, "I love you." Without having to actually say it out loud. And it's usually done with two in an intimate relationship, as boyfriend <strong>**and girlfriend. Or girlfriend and girlfriend. Perhaps Boyfriend and boyfriend too...The last two have a hard time since the world is an evil place. Other than that, A ****kiss is a very special motion between two people..**_

_**But.**_

_**Some people take advantage of it in a very horrible way...Just disgusting and plain horrid. Rape, for example. A forced kiss is somewhat like rape, but the mouth is ****being violated instead of the intimate area.**_

* * *

><p>Yukio POV<p>

"Ni-san." Yukio called out to his sleeping brother, "Wake up Ni-san." Shaking him didn't help at all. The elder brother slept like a rock. "Do you want me to-" His sentence was cut off when Rin suddenly grabbed him and brought him down aside him.

"Five more minutes." He snored, drooling on Yukio's hair.

Yukio sighed and slowly got himself out of the embrace, "It's not my fault if you're late. I'm leaving." What else could he do? Hours could be wasted on the sleeping baboon. Leaving was the only option, that'd teach him.

The younger sibling left the sleeping ass in the dorm and made his way to class. Breakfast had already been eaten and as usual, he was dressed and ready to go before 8 o'clock

"Okamura-san." a girl from his class squeaked, running to catch up to him, "Good morning~ How are you today?"

Yukio nodded his head and gave her a fake smile, "Just fine er..Yota-san." That was a close call, forgetting one of his admirers name would cause chaos. He wasn't in the mood for that shit.

"Good to know. Hey, are you free after three? I was wondering if you'd-"

"Sorry, I'm busy." He cut in, irritated. "I must go now."

"But we're in.." The sentence trailed when he walked ahead, entering the school, "the same class... Geez, that jerk." Kagami (Yota is her last name) growled, huffing.

Yukio finally made it to class and practically flew to his desk without anyone noticing. He just wanted this day to be over and give Rin a thorough spankin-uh..punishment.. Because of Rin, he was stressing out too much; aside from being satan's spawn...Well, he was too but he was human at least.

* * *

><p>"Okamura-san."<p>

Yukio slightly jerked at his name and looked at the caller. "Yes, Sensei?"

"You seem not to be paying attention in class. Would you like to see the nurse?" The teacher asked, concerned for one of his good students.

"No, I was lost in thought, I apologize." He flashed another fake smile and tried to concentrate in French class.

Finally class was over and Yukio was finally free. He definitely needed some fresh air. But he was halted from his action by the same girl he met in the morning, Yota.

"Where's your thug brother? I didn't see him with you today." This time, she was with her four other friends who admired him also.

"He's feeling ill. And Rin is not a thug. Will you excuse me, I have to go somewhere." He tried not to growl.

"Geez man. All we want to do is hang out with you but you're treating us like shit." Yami, a redhead who was next to Yota, cried.

"You're rude." Yota hissed, comforting her friend.

"Look ladies, I believe you have noticed I am not in the mood for shit like this today. I would advice you to take your drama else where and let me live my life without you holding me back. I have a life." With that said, he left, leaving the girls in utter shock.

Rin wasn't in Cram school...That little piece of shit. He didn't come in late for school either...Now this was starting to worry Yukio. Did he actually sleep an entire day? Or was it something else...He'd check but he had to teach. Checking up later would do.

The whole class was quiet for once, surprisingly. Guess that baboon caused most of the ruckus, which was annoying. But this silence was also annoying. "Any questions before you head out?" Yukio asked a minute before his teaching time was over.

The silence answered his question.

Time was up and the students already started walking to their combat class. Welp, It was time to go beat up Rin's ass now.

Yukio head out and entered the very quiet dorm. Kuro was nowhere to be seen as usual. "Ni-san~" He called out darkly, checking the kitchen, bathroom and finally the room. The scene managed to surprise him. "NI-SAN ARE YOU OKAY?"

Rin POV

It seemed so early, his body was being pushed around by an unknown person...Memories escaped his head and he was left there like a doll. Where was he? Who was

shrugging him? More importantly, who was he?

Rin tried opening his eyes to look but nothing would move. But a familiar name called out his name. "NI-SAN! NI-SAN! RIN!"

"Yu..Ki..O?" He wheezed, attempting to extend out his hand blindly, failing miserably. It ended up falling down worthlessly.

But more importantly, the person holding him smelled so nice. Who was this Yukio he called out for? "MMmmmm you smell so nice."He laughed wickedly. "Why won't you let me eat you up~"

This wasn't Rin, was it?

* * *

><p><strong>Idk about this...It's up to you, I guess. I really am not sure.<strong>

**Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuro-Kun: HOLY FUCK, FIRST EVERY QUICK UPDATE ALL HAIL JEEZUUS. No seriously, I usually update after months, even years. Jfc bless this lost soul**

**Warning: Yaoi. Lemon in next chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters but I own the plot.**

**Thank you Cryslal013 for giving me hope jfc, I really appreciate it.**

* * *

><p>Rin Pov<p>

His eyes managed to open but it wasn't his usual innocent sea blue eyes, instead, it was an odd blood-red. They looked crazy and full of evil. Rin wasn't taken over by a demon, he was one actually. And a strong one. Therefore, it was impossible aside from Satan. Since he was the father and all. His pupils were cat-like, thin. Incredibly thin and unfortunately, his hormones got the better of him

"N-Ni-san?" Yukio questioned, a tad bit scared but mostly confused. "Ni-san, are you okay? You're acting weird." Not even he knew what happened to his elder brother which was even more stressing.

"Your older brother is fine." Rin laughed, crawling over to Yukio, leaving the pool of blood. It was caused from his previous self fighting. "You're actually kinda cute."

"Ni-san what nonsense are you spouting?" Yukio asked in a rather wavering voice. He searched for the holy water in his belts but got held up when it got ripped off.

"I demand a new born." Rin answered, holding up the belt. He easily crushed his guns and somehow contaminated the holy water. Yukio's shirt had gotten ripped off, where more of his weapons were stored and then shoes, backup knives.

"Stop! Ni-san, this isn't you!" Yukio argued, spotting a sharp pencil right on the desk next to him. "I love you and all." He hugged him, slowly going for the pencil, "But don't force me into something I don't want!" The pencil pierced through Rin's back, making him scream in pain, "I'm sorry, Ni-san."

Demon Rin attempted to fight back but fainted once Yukio had knocked him out while he was distracted from the pain

Yukio POV

Mesphisto wasn't a very good help. He came and went, saying he was in heat and urged to mate with his brother. Rin was filled with nothing but lust, memory pushed aside. Yukio was the chosen mate for him. The bite which was given to him a few weeks proved so.

Sleeping Rin looked comfortable but it didn't take the stress of Yukio. Couldn't he have bitten a female- no... It was better if it were him. Yukio didn't want to put anyone else in danger. But how did this gay demon mating thing work anyways?

Reading back to history, a few hundred years ago, This so demon called Sebastian mated with his master, causing the boy to become pregnant somehow. Apparently, that was the only case reported. (black butler referance) But it managed out fair in the end.

Yukio looked down to Rin's face and softly caressed it, "Mephsito said this would happen to me soon, too. Rin, this must be hard for you. I guess this is the only way...But, do you really love me like i do to you?" The thought accidentally had been spoken, alerting the person near by the door.

"Y-Yukio-san.." Shiemi trailed, with a horrid expression.

Yukio jumped out of his seat and faced Shiemi at the verge of crying. He fucked things up even further, didn't he.

"When did you.."

"I heard the whole thing." She sniffed, swallowing her tears. "S-sorry for walking into you..I'll support you though!" with that said, she just ran away crying with no end.

He'd chase after her if Rin didn't stir in his sleep. "Ni-san?"

Again, those blood-red eyes were shown.

"Where's Rin?" Yukio asked confidentally.

"Somewhere." The demon answered, clutching his own chest. He slowly got up and faced Yukio. "Jumping with joy."

"what?"

"He heard your confession." He laughed, licking his lips, "I take that as an invitation."

"Wait-!"

Demon Rin tackled him to the floor, pinning him to the ground as he loosened up his clothing. "Prepare for some fun~" He cooed.

"Stop Stop!" Yukio argued, trying to struggle free.

Demon Rin showed no signs of stopping though.

"I'll make a deal with you." Yukio started, prying Rin off him.

Rin perked up, seemingly interested and stopped.

"I'll let you mate with me-" Rin attacked him again which prevented him from continuing his sentence. "IF." He said in a stern voice, frowning.

"If what?"

"If you will be the one carrying the new borns."

Rin sat and thought for a while. "But-"

"Take it or leave it" Yukio cut in, folding his arms.

Rin started to sweat, flooding the room in his imagination. "Fine fine." He sighed. "And just so you know, The real Rin will feel ev-er-y-thing." The last word was cut up for it to sound sexy and seductive which managed to embarrass Yukio.

"I didn't need to know that." He gulped, itching his head to make the thought fly away.

"Yes you did~" He purred, leaning down to his groin.

"O-oi- what-"

"I said to prepare yourself for some fun." Demon Rin repeated his sentence from before rather innocently which was a great turn on

* * *

><p>Mephisto silently watched them from above the ceiling, grinning like an idiot. He gave a "I watch you Fap" face before crawling away. Mission Accomplished.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>HAHAHA- No. I'm not funny. This is so short omfg<strong>

**Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kuro-Kun: HOLY FUCK, I GOT AROUSED WRITING THIS. I NEED THE LAWD. /kills shameful self/**

**I intended to update the day after but got held up. Sorries**

**Warning: LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON AND FUCKING LEMON**

* * *

><p>"Er, are you sure you want to start there?" The little virgin stuttered. He tried to move away Rin's head but he kept it there, digging his head deeper into his groin.<p>

This only made things worse for himself. He just wanted to make things a little romantic instead of rushing it. But demon Rin was uncontrollable unless dealt with in a lustful way.

"Don't chicken out now. You're already getting hard." Rin smirked, pointing to his large, noticable boner. "It's even leaking. Now would you look at that. You're just as aroused as I am." Rin himself was horny. Nothing surprising, he was horny all morning and had nothing to do but to play with himself. You could say he was half way prepared.

"I'm not chickening out." Yukio responded smoothly, blushing at the last statement "I just wanted to take this slow. It's both our first time. I wanted it to be special since I love you. You'll be carrying my baby and I wanted to go gentle. You're my everything."

Now it was Rin's time to blush.

"You're so corny."

"Only when it comes to you."

Rolling his eyes, the demon continued his activity with brother. "Close your eyes and be swept away~" he purred, pulling his boxers down. Rin gasped at the sight and frowned.

Why was he bigger than him?

Not fair! Yukio had his eyes closed so he wasn't able to his ni-san's expressions. Shaking the thoughts away, he leaned down and stared at his erect member. Out of curiosity, he poked it making Yukio hiss in pain. Rin licked his lips and wrapped his hand around the length and slowly began pumping it.

"Shit nii-san, you're torturing me." Yukio gasped, wanting it to proceed a tad bit faster.

Rin deviously smirked and traced his tongue teasingly around it, allowing more pre cum to drip out. Finally, the shaft entered his mouth after a few more licks and began bobbing his head.

While Rin did his job, Yukio did his. His hand trailed downwards, from his waist to his butt and to his hole. Rin didn't even notice the hand until a finger entered him.

"Owww.." He hummed, making Yukio shiver.

"You'll get used to it." Yukio responded, slipping Rin's pants off along with his boxers. He reentered the same finger and searched for his sweet spot. The feeling was oddly pleasuring yet uncomfortable.

As Rin continued to blow Yukio off, another finger entered him causing him to jerk up. "Y-yukio, that hurts..." he whined, slipping away from his cock. Saliva trailed from the parts.

"Just a bit more." Yukio licked his lips and pulled Rin's hips towards him. "It won't hurt later."

Lube was drawn onto his hand which coincidentally laid on the ground. I seemed like demon Rin originally intended to carry the baby instead of him. Good show mate. Once again, his fingers returned to their place and FINALLy managed to hit his sweet spot in a swift brush.

Rin swore he saw spots because this certain spot Yukio was hitting felt AMAZING. It was better than when Yukio did it, more arousing. His fingers were thicker than his own and his cock was supposed to be too. "O-Oh Yuukiooo~" Rin panted. His hips felt sore but the fun didn't end yet.

"Yes nii-san? What do you need~" Yukio teased, rubbing up against him. Now that he was fully prepared, it wouldn't hurt as much for either of them

"H-hhurry."

"What do you mean."

"T-that..."

Yukio sadistically smirked, "Speak clearly brother."

Rin pouted, getting angry, "Put it in me already!"

Yukio complied, and thrusted straight into him, stopping when Rin squeezed the life out of him. "Calm down nii-san" He groaned.

Rin grunted and shifted a bit to get used to the size before moaning to continue on.

None of them had came yet, making the love making even more intense.

Yukio continued to hit the sweet spot, making Rin yell and roll his eyes back out of pure pleasure. "H-harder!" He managed to choke out, at the verge of an orgasm. "More! Deeper!" He lustfully embraced the whole thing making Yukio go even faster than before. The speed was incredible. The whole thing was incredible.

Rin was the first to cum, leaving Yukio hardly even there. Clutching the sheets was the only thing he could do. His sensitivity grew by each thrust and came a second time. He was so done. The intense pleasure made him violently shake and unable to breath. "YUKIII~" He screamed.

Yukio thrusted in even harder and came right inside him, riding out his orgasm and fainted right on top of him breathing hard. "Nii-san." he groaned, wrapping his arms around him, "I love you."

"I love you two."

The two slept peacefully as Mephisto recorded everything and started jerking off to the clip.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a review<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Kuro-Kun. Just in case you didn't get the "I love you two." In the last chap, Mephisto said that while Rin passed out. He later fucked his own brother, Amaimon and raped a cat. end- not. He didn't rape Kuro. KuroxFloor forever bitch. Just so you know, **

* * *

><p>Rin Pov.<p>

The next morning came with a terrible back pain and an icky feeling from the 'behind'. His head pounded as if he were repeatedly hit by a bat -anything hard really- and his sore muscles would hardly cooperate with him. What he wondered was what the hell happened to have caused this.

Rin lazily opened his eyes and took a deep breath before turning his head to the side. He almost jumped when he came across his younger siblings face but calmed, remembering his habit. Yukio would come and lay next to him whenever he had nightmares.

But this seemed different...He was naked...They both were naked, his ass was sore, there was thick, white liquid on his body, some still oozing from his anus and..and oh god, what the freaking hell happened?! Wasn't this a dream? Was this real?!

Rin started to silently panic, questioning how things came to be and why, until Yukio opened his eyes.

"Good morning Nii-san."

Rin blushed furiously and looked the other way. "Yukio...did we..did..we.." he couldn't seem to continue his sentence. Words had run off, leaving incomprehensive sentences.

The younger sighed and sat up, helping Rin on to his lap. "Yeah, we did. I don' regret any of it. I love you Rin. Just know that I will always be there for you."

Rin scoffed and looked down out of embarrassment, "You're so corny..."

"Only when it comes to you." Yukio repeated, remembering that demon Rin had said the same exact thing.

But the question was, what would happen now.

"Uhm...I don't remember any of this." He dared to say, "What happened? I want to remember.." The last sentence came out a bit wrong, causing the freckled predator to smirk.

"I'll tell you." Yukio answered smoothly, caressing his elder brother's cheek. "After you do your homework."

The erotic moment had faded away immediately after that saying, leaving Rin furious. This was teasing wasn't it? And what was the time? More importantly, that bastard would get it for ruining the moment.

Yukio looked down at his watch and sighed, "Don' have o hurry though. School starts in a few hours. But you don't want to fall behind do you?~" Again with the teas- wait.

WHAT?

School started in freakin' hours?

Rin jumped out of bed without arguing and rushed through his table, finding materials he didn't know of and the clock. It was 5. "The fuck is this?" he asked, holding up a junk of papers with his name on it. The sharp pain was ignored by the rush of confusion, it wasn't even noticed, oddly

"Your class started a new topic. You weren't there yesterday so I got you your homework and notes. Funny how you skipped cram and school." The pregnancy part would be kept a secret until Rin was actually ready for the news. He knew he wasn't. And who knew if he was actually pregnant. Maybe a second time or perhaps multiple time around would assure him that he really was. Truth to be told, the young yearned for children considering he absolutely adored them, unbeknownst the others. Even his Nii-san didn't know.

"Wait what? I skipped yesterday?"

"You were a sleeping baboon. I couldn't wake you. And I had some things to take care of."

"You mean fucking me in my sleep?"

Yukio chuckled, "Oh brother, you and your assumptions."

Rin got up and tossed his work into his backpack. "I need a shower. This is your fault"

"We both can take one. I'll take special care of you."

Rin blushed and flipped Yukio off, "The last thing I need is a pervert behind my back!" With that said, he limped away.

The freckled jesus chuckled once again and decided to clean up the mess they made a day ago. Or was it a few hours ago? Technically, it was a few hours ago but a day would explain better.

Yukio Pov

After the intimate moment shared, he felt more alive and confident. Never had he felt this way before but he somehow did, especially when he was near his mate. Nothing but happy thoughts crossed his mind about him and his children, hugging them and pulling their cute chubby cheeks. His kids in his imagination were absolutely adorable. A mini Yukio and Rin.

Twins would be nice. Rin was older by a few hours and they shared an unbreakable bond. Maybe girls. But wouldn't they be noisy? Boys...Hm, who knew. He'd be content with anything. After all, it was his child. "Ah, I'm so excited." He cheered. "Nine months seems far...but it'd be worth it."

Rin had taken Yukio's stuff out of his ass and thoroughly cleaned himself so he was spotless.

"It'd be worth it!" he heard Yukio cheer.

"What'd be worth it?" He questioned, making Yukio jump ten feet off the ground.

"Oh uh. Rin, you surprised me. I was thinking of when we were little. Having you as my nii-san is so worth it." Yukio half lied, hugging his very naked brother. No actually naked, only a towel covered his groin area.

Rin blushed and dug his head into his chest, "Of course! I take good care of you."

"It's actually the opposite now."

"Oh shut up."

"I love you too."

Rin let out a shaky breath and wrapped his arms around Yukio's back. "Asshole."

* * *

><p><strong>Kuro-Kun: I'm MEHHHH about this chapter. idek I'm typing in the middle of the night. I prob won't remember publishing this but FUCK THE POLICE <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

****Kuro-Kun: It's a surprise to see people actually enjoying this. It makes me happy tho ;^; Btw I really need a beta. I make a lot of mistakes and notice it after I've published my story. UNCOOOL****

* * *

><p>After the brief moment shared, Rin pulled apart. "School, remember." He reminded both of them. It started in an hour. Crazy how that much time passed. It seemed like minutes- or even seconds to them.<p>

Yukio nodded his head and put an arm around his Nii-san's waist. Rin narrowed his eyebrows, not used to this movement but shrugged it off, it would be normal for them from now on..right? Speaking of normal, he still didn't know if they were officially boyfriends now..It didn't feel wrong though. It felt..right thinking about. Plus they already shared a very intimate moment so Yukio was bound to take responsibility.

After changing and eating breakfast, the two headed out for school holding hands. Glances were shared from people. But they were brothers, holding hands was normal...Overly touchy though for boys especially. Some saw things differently.

"Okay Nii-san." Yukio said contently, stopping in front of his classroom. "Be a good boy. I've already put in an excuse for you and make sure to reach out for help." He kissed his cheek and walked away to go to his own class.

"Yes mother." Rin responded, entering the classroom while rubbing his cheek, obviously embarrassed. His classmates stared at him and he glared in return. They shifted away, returning to their own business allowing Rin to walk to his seat without being bothered. Soon after, class started and like a snap of a finger, school ended. He didn't pay much attention since he was in a daze..Thinking about Yukio ;D

"That was fast." Rin stretched, covering his mouth as he yawned. "Did lunch pass too? I was supposed to meet up with Yukio near the water fountain. Hm." He shrugged and walked out, heading for cram.

He met Yukio there and slowly ran into his arms, "Yukiooooo, I'm so sleeeepy." He complained, "And very hungry. It feels like I haven't eaten in years."

Yukio sweat dropped and patted his head, "I'll get you a snack before cram starts and be sure not to fall asleep there. That's what your dorm is for. Plus homework."

Rin ignored Yukio except the, 'I'll get you a snack' part of his sentence and brightened up, "Thanks!" He cheered. "You're the best. I love you."

Yukio blushed and scratched his cheek. Looking both ways, he made sure no one was there and pulled his dearest into a kiss, "I love you too~ Now let's get you a snack."

Rin continued to nod his head and raced toward a vending machine close by, "I want Oreos, Doritos, Pringle's too, Hershey's, Butter fingers and-" He stopped for a while, skimming the snacks and nodded his head. "Yup that's all."

Yukio sweat dropped once again but bought it for him anyways, "In exchange, you'll eat vegetables at least three times a day."

"Whaaa? I didn't hear about this!"

"Hmmm then I guess you won't be needing this." The snacks were taken away from him, leaving him in shock.

"Fine, fine! Don't take my snacks."

"Good." They were handed back to him, "You wouldn't want to become fat now would y-" he stopped in midway, remembering an important thing.

Shitttt, Rin was supposed to gain weight when pregnant. He'd think it'd be the snacks when it was really something else. Still, lying made him feel bad.

"Whatever." He huffed, hugging his precious snacks. "See ya later Yukio."

Time Skip

One month had already passed and Rin found himself gaining weight. It was annoying and he tried to prevent gaining any more by furiously exercising but that made no difference. It was shrugged off soon, he didn't think much of it.

"Nii-san, you shouldn't work so hard." Yukio scolded, grabbing Rin's arms. He knew it wouldn't do any good for the baby- if there really was one, he'd make sure tonight- or him.

Rin pouted, crossing his arms, "Fine fine. What'll a couple of pounds gained do to a man anyways. But I don't want to be a fat old man that lazes around and watches tv all day!"

"You're letting your imagination run wild again."

"You have had a sexy body since birth, if you gained a thousand pounds, you'd still be sexy and muscular."

Yukio laughed at his compliment and responded, "Shall I show you my secret?"

Rin thought for a moment before understanding what he meant, "Oh- uh. Later? I-I'm kinda busy-"

"I don't see you doing any work." Yukio growled seductively.

Rin's tail automatically wrapped around Yukio's inner thigh and slowly worked its way up. The boy didn't even notice it until he felt something hard poking his back.

"I don't have a choice do I." He giggled.

"Nope."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Sucks for you, I'm not adding a lemon because I've been a lazy bum like Rin described earlier.<strong>**

****Did you actually believe me when I said no lemon? You don't know me.****

* * *

><p>Rin was practically dragged into a closet where no one could spot them and cloths were quick to be shed off. Tongues intertwined and hot breaths shared. A little teasing would be torture since the two of them wanted it right now. There wasn't any time for preparing. The elder was already prepared since the dirty thoughts made him that way.<p>

"Put it in me." Rin panted, pulling Yukio into a hot kiss, "Fuck me hard until I faint."

Yukio complied and slammed into him, using the wall as support to keep Rin steady as he held him.

Rin started to follow the rhythm, grunting as his g-spot was hit directly. After seconds, he came but that didn't make Yukio stopped. The position was shifted so Rin was the one riding him.

"You're so good." Yukio breathed, holding onto his hips.

Once again, the position had changed, Rin had came two times already and Yukio was so close.

The fucked like dogs (Doggy style) until they both finally released. Freckled Jesus made sure his cum reached deep inside his brother and thrusted in a couple of times to relax.

"I'm keeping that promise, Nii-san. I'll fuck you until you faint."

"Wha- ahh~~ t AH~" Moans interfered with his words as he felt his already abused prostate being slammed into again. It felt so good there wasn't anything to do but to breathe sharply and enjoy the feeling

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Kuro-Kun: This might be the longest chapter I've written so far. You must be proud of me :'D I added the lemon so you must be, fuckers. ANyWayS, review.<strong>**


	6. Chapter 6

****Kuro-Kun: I see this story is going by smoothly. Whoot! No author's block so far, and I'm proud of myself for that. Seems like you guys can bear with my grammar, Thank you for being so loyal onwards~****

****Special thanks to Misa, Crystal and Blackchaos.****

* * *

><p><strong>Time skip. (1 month for every)<strong>

* * *

><p>It was June now, the baby bump could be seen but wasn't noticed by Rin. He only thought he was becoming fatter now because of his addiction for junk food. Only Yukio and Mephisto knew the true cause of it.<p>

He was definitely pregnant.

His mood swings and strange cravings proved so. And they had sex a handful of times so there was no doubt it. The only problem was how he'd take the news when Yukio would tell him he was pregnant with his baby...Of course it wouldn't go well. The question was, how.

"Nii-san." Yukio called out, shutting his small book he held in his hand, "You can't be asleep during class."

"Give me a break," He whined, leaning back on his chair a little too far back. He fell down causing the class to erupt in giggles.

Shiemi still hadn't come to cram for a long time, two months since she found out a thing had been going on with the Okamura brothers. It hadn't been the same and it didn't go unnoticed.

Yukio sighed and helped his elder brother up, "Be careful." The baby and him could've gotten hurt and that was the last thing he wanted to happen, "Summer break comes in a couple of weeks so just bear with it."

Rin moaned and lazily set his head on the table, "whatever."

That incident set aside, the day was over before you knew it and the brothers were headed home. Yukio had to do something after escorting his Nii-san home, saying he needed to get herbs. It was fairly obvious where he was headed.

* * *

><p>"Ohayo." Shiemi bowed, greeting the customer. She flinched when she saw it was Yukio. "W-what brings you here today?"<p>

"I need to talk to you." Yukio trailed, "About that day."

"What do you mean?" She faked a smile, swallowing her tears and stared at the ground. She didn't dare look into his eyes, considering how depressed and broken-hearted she already was. The last thing she wanted was to face Yukio, being a coward, she usually didn't confront her fears. But she wanted to get stronger.

"I like my brother…"

"It's nothing strange to like your own brother." She nervously laughed.

"I know. I like him more than normal...You've liked me for a long time now and I apologize but I cannot return your feelings. My brother needs me. You're a strong girl. I believe you are. You can get through this, I know you can. I hate being the bad guy..but you deserve someone much more better. Me and my brother love each other dearly and you'll find someone else that loves you, too." He stopped when he saw tears forming in her eyes and pulled her into a hug, "It's okay to cry."

Shieme pulled away, wiping her tears, "It's okay..Like I said, I support you two. And I won't be a coward anymore" She finally looked up to Yukio and fixed his collar, "Rin is probably waiting for you at home..So you better go." She daringly kissed his cheek and smiled, finally feeling like a thousand pounds had been lifted off her chest. Yeah, she liked Yukio and it was painful seeing him with someone else but at least she still could be by his side and support him. Seeing him happy made her happy even when it tore her apart in the inside. Still, she felt happy for him. Her feelings weren't gone unknown by him, though she was shot down. He actually considered them. That was all that mattered now.

Yukio smiled a little and hugged her one more time before heading out, "Have a good day."

Shieme nodded in response and sighed when he was out of range, "well at least he's happy."

Her mother peered over at her from the garden and gave her a little smile, seeing how strong she'd grown already. Just in this short amount of time. It truly made her happy. Shieme didn't notice her mother and got back to her work.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Yukio paced around in the kitchen, imagining scenarios where he told his brother about this pregnancy thing.<p>

"Geez Yukio you've been pacing around for a long time." Rin said, "What are you thinking about?"

Yukio walked up to Rin and grabbed his shoulders, "Tomorrow is month three."

"Ha?"

"I'll tell you then."

"Tell me what?"

"Wait for it tomorrow."

Rin gave his him a look, confused as hell. Dafuq did his brother mean? He was so lost. "Why not tell me now?"

"Tomorrow is month three. I'll tell you then."

Yukio looked a bit panicked so Rin didn't argue with him, "Uh okay..I look forward to it?"

He nodded his head and paced to the bathroom, leaving a very, very irritated and confused Rin.

* * *

><p>Tomorrow.<p>

* * *

><p>It was a Saturday to Rin's relief. He got to sleep in a few hours but his brother had to wake him up from his...weirdly weird dream where he was raising dinosaurs and gave birth to Taco's while Yukio licked his ass. He was actually thankful he'd been awoken.<p>

"What." He groaned, rubbing his eyes, "It's Saturday, let me sleep.." He shifted so he was sleeping in the sheets again.

"Nii-san, You have a doctor's appointment in 10 minutes."

"Since when do I get checkups."

"It's the thing I said I'd tell you tomorrow."

"tell me later."

"Nii-san." Yukio sighed, "I guess I have no choice." Foot steps faded away and Rin thought of this as a win until cold water was dumped on him, instantly waking him up

"YOU BITCH," He yelled, shivering from the cold.

"I said hurry up."

Rin grumbled and got up, he did deserve a punishment for being lazy but this was too much. Well, Yukio was Yukio. He did things his own way.

* * *

><p>"Why are we even here?"<p>

Yukio pet Rin's head and nodded at the doctor. "You'll see."

The light shut and he wa told to show his belly and lower his pants a bit. Yukio assured them that everything would be alright. Later, a cold substance was added to his stomach and this machine thing was too. It looked like a big dildo .

The screen next to him showed something very, very surprising.

"What the fuck…"

"Surprise?"

* * *

><p><strong>Kuro-Kun: I updated this, once again, at midnight. I have no idea what I wrote. I've been busy and night is the only time I'm free. I don't wanna leave rampaging people out there XD glad to know people enjoy this :D<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Kuro-Kun: Waaah, sorry this chap is soooo small. I promise I'll make it up to you. THE END IS NEARNING ALSO. Unless You want random days with Rin, Yukio and their children. Hwahwahwa. I kinda rushed through this so don't hate me, okay? /cries/**

**And to the response to the reviews, I don't mean it like "Thanks for leaving a review" I mean it like, "This encouraged me to write on, I thank you for that. It's exciting to know you actually enjoy this, it influences me so much. It gives me a motive. Ily"**

* * *

><p>Yukio grinned sheepishly and nervously laughed, "Ahaha….I can explain?"<p>

Rin just laid there in utter shock, literally frozen stiff. His eyes twitched and the doctor who was secretly Mephisto crawled away in his doggy form without anyone noticing.

"What the fuck Yukio..What the fuck." Was all he could mutter.

"C-calm down Nii-san." He stuttered, trying to find the right words to say. His mind was completely blank though. "Lets… uhm go back to the dorm and I'll tell you..uhm. Yeah." He had no other choice but to tell him the truth. This would not go well..

Rin was picked up by his brother without realizing it, since so many thoughts scampered throughout his head, and brought to his room. He realized his situation once he was placed down on his tooshie rather sloppily.

"Explain. Now." He demanded

Yukio jumped and looked around nervously. Who knew he could have this side.

"Uhm well. It started when you uhm missed school and cram," He trailed. "Uhm It was springtime and er..You were in heat..So uh." He continued on, explaining everything in explicit detail.

Rin could feel the anger rising within him, to think Yukio of all people was keeping THIS secret from him. It was just- UNTHINKABLE. But raging on wouldn't solve anything...He was freaking pregnant and he had to bear the thought.

He took a deep breath and exhaled loudly, trying to control the anger. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

Yukio looked down. "I..I was scared...of what you'd say. I've always dreamed of having children of my own but thought you wouldn't accept them." Tears started brimming from the boys eyes, "I was very happy when you were pregnant, I really was. I was scared of what you'd think. Having my children. It's disgusting isn't it? Your own brother's…"

Rin's look softened. He pulled Yukio into a hug; That brother of his had a soft spot for children. He was fragile too, though he didn't seem like it. "I'm happy."

Yukio looked up at Rin, surprised. "What?"

"What are you talking about? I'm not disgusted. I'm happy. Having your children is exciting..Though I have no idea how that's possible. Maybe I have a uterus hiding inside of me. Was I born a female? Where will the baby come from? My hidden vagina or ass maybe."

Yukio suppressed a laughter, catching Rin's attention. "You're so cute."

Rin continued to rage on, "WAKAWAKAWAKAWAKA I WILL EAT YOU." he shouted, attacking the very father to his children. He was having twins~

Yukio faked a scream and girly weakly 'attempted' to escape. "Kya~ Nii-san, don't!"

Rin calmed down a bit and rested on his chest, "Geez, Aren't we close? From now on, no secrets. Got me?"

Yukio smiled and nodded his head, "Mmm, no secrets. I swear."

Rin grinned and choked Yukio with one of his infamous bear hugs, "whoot! Now I shall train to be a..uhm. Would I be the mother or father?"

Yukio thought for a moment. "Uhm Father. We're both boys so yeah. Mother applies to a woman. There is no woman, is there?"

Rin shook his head, "Certainly not. TO MY TRAINING. Should I see Shieme? She seems like she'd be a good mother."

Yukio stiffened. "Nii-san. Uhm. She knows..about us and uh probably needs some time alone."

"What? You serious? When did this happen?"

"Well, she saw us...well, me confessing to you. Your unconscious body to be exact and got upset. I didn't get the chance to confront her. Did you know she had a crush on me? Anyways..I explained myself to her and she's probably thinking. The last thing she needs is added stress."

Rin nodded his head, "Okay, I get it. And it was pretty obvious bro. You just didn't notice. Dense fucker."

Yukio scoffed, "Please. You're just as dense."

Rin hmped and got off of him and jumped on the his bed, "Anyways, who else knows?"

"Uhm Mephisto."

A cold shiver went down the Pregnant bruh's spine, "Are you freakin' serious? That pervert could have set up cameras."

Yukio coughed and eyed the ceiling. Sounds were heard and eventually faded away.

"Enough said, Let's get going on your homework, shall we?"

"Screw you." Rin groaned.

"You have to learn in order to pas-"

"My ass."

Yukio shook his head out of disappointment. "what bad manners you have. No snacks for a week."

Rin's happiness drained out. "WHAT DO YO MEAN BY THAT YOU FUCKER. YOU HAVE NO RIGHTS TO CONTROL ME- BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH."

Yukio laughed and waved his hands, "don't blame this. This is on you."

Rin huffed and folded his arms, "I'll still eat 'em behind you back."

"Very kind enough of you to admit that. You'll receive a thorough punishment if done so." His eyes gleamed with a sadistic shine, making Rin wish he'd never said it in the first place.

"Okay, Okay. I get you. No snacks for a week."

"Good."

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY AGAIN FOR THIS HALF ASSED STORY slams head on ground**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kuro-Kun: If you noticed the name, this is not a happy chapter. Sorry for the late update btw. I got half way through this but then something shitty happened and I was depressed, I still am, and wanted to something bad to happen in my stories bc i'm an asshole. I'm distracted and so sad rn I can't even do happy anymore. Sorry. Life affects my ways ;-;**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Darkness is surely beyond us without us even expecting it the least. It'll strike when most vulnerable and eat you away. So be safe and sound or else.<strong>**

* * *

><p>Two more months had already passed since the truth had was revealed. Rin was five months pregnant, his bulging stomach proved so. Others laughed and thought he was just so fat. The truth was not safe to be told. (All the demons knew since they could smell it on him. Weird, right?) Who knew if media got ahold of this and decided to make things over dramatic. None of the twins wanted that.<p>

On the other hand, Shieme had moved on. Even she didn't know that Rin was pregnant. She, too, thought he was getting fat and advised some methods to lose weight and didn't question why he ran to her to be more..'Womanly.' Guess he was at the stage to..please Yukio more.

Amaimon and her had became close friends, surprisingly. It was off to a bitter start though. But it slowly continued to their close relationship. Mephisto was obviously jelly to have lost his fav bruh to a mere human and tried different ways to get him back. None of them worked and it ended up making them drift farther apart. Whoot, goo Mephisto.

It was a sunny day of August and Rin wasn't to be found in the dorms. He was just relaxing to the autumn wind on the roof. It relaxed the three of them. Speaking of the twins, they had an appointment scheduled today to find out the genders. It was an exciting event.

He crawled back in with some effort and went on a voyage to find the baby daddy."Yu-ki-o~?" He called out in a kawaii kawaii voice Shiemi had taught him to do just for fun.

"RINNNNN!" A voice beyond the halls was heard along with some racing footsteps. After a few seconds, Yukio himself appeared, running to his beloved. "Man, you should tell me where you wander off! It scares me. What if something happens to my precious babies. Including you."

Rin huffed, crossing his arms, "I am not a baby. And I was just on the roof like I always am. Calm your shit."

Yukio frowned.

"Sorry, Sorry. I'll be careful."

Yukio's frown disappeared. "Okay." He looked down to his watch and brightened up, "Lets go to that appointment, shall we?"

Rin cheerily jumped and nodded his head furiously, "Yes!"

* * *

><p>As usual, Mephisto was his usual doctor. No one else could know. hiss/

"Hmm~ Your twins are healthy...Ara, ara, what's this?" A concerned look covered the happy go lucky principal's face, alerting the other two.

"What? What is it?" Rin asked timidly. His heart started racing, scared that something might've gone wrong with his children.

"They don't have a gender." He kept another fact hidden

Yukio's face fell. "Excuse me?"

Mephisto brightened up once again, "Fear not, it can be a miscalculation. I'm sure they'll develop after one more month."

Rin gave Mephisto a weird look. "Right, Right."

Yukio was disappointed not knowing their genders but was happy for having them. Four more months until the miracle would occur. His heart wouldn't stop jumping with joy.

With that matter set aside, they headed back home.

"This is bad." The purple bearded Pervert said.

* * *

><p>"Nii-san, are you okay?" Yukio asked when Rin started struggling for breath all of a sudden. His lungs wheezed and there was trouble standing up. Rin fell to the bed, coughing up blood on the white sheets, turning them crimson. Yukio panicked and ran to him, shaking him to make sure he was still alive. "RIN!"<p>

The male was already unconscious by the time and wasn't breathing. No worries, that didn't mean his heart stopped beating. Yukio gave him support by pumping his chest or giving mouth or mouth until he started breathing. There was no way he could be left alone and getting help would take too much time. It was up to him this time.

His eyes reopened, this time crimson.

"Nii-san?" Yukio panted, wiping his mouth, "No- you're not Nii-san. It's you."

Demon Rin laughed and wrapped his arms around his 'lover'. "Good to see you too."

Yukio folded his arms and gave him a look. "So, why are you here?"

Demon Rin patted his bulging stomach and shook his head, "I'm sorry Yukio. The babies...The babies are dead."

Yukio froze and started laughed, "Don't joke with me." Who knew, he could've been messing with him.

Demon Rin sighed and looked straight into his eyes, for once serious. "Do I look like I'm joking? They're dead. That's why they didn't grow a gender. Something went wrong. Here." He took Yukio's hand and placed it over his stomach.

There was no heartbeat.

"W-what?" He stammered, falling back, "D-Don't fuck with me, They're still alive!" Tears threatened to fall over the bloodied sheet.

"This happens when you overexert yourself. This boy had been training too much. It's important not to work during the first two months of pregnancy or else something will go wrong." The boy seemed like he didn't give a shit his babies were dead. DEAD.

Yukio grabbed his hair, attempting to pull them off. He was as far away as possible from Rin. "NoNoNoNoNoNoNONONO!"

"There's one way to bring 'em back to life." Rin said, picking his teeth with his sharp nails.

Yukio crawled over to him and looked him right in the eye, "What?! What is it?! What do I have to do?!"

Demon Rin laughed and patted his head, "As stupid as it sounds, Blood from a pure virgin is needed. It's very nutritious for the baby and it'll help 'em grow strong in the future."

Shiemi popped into his head. But he couldn't...How much did he need anyways?

"Ah, You need a pint for each twin."

"I can't ask for that much!"

"Take your time then." He suggested, "I may not seem worried but I actually am. Shiemi popped in your head, right? Just say you're collecting for the needy. It's not a lie, is it?"

"How did you..Nevermind that. I'll do anything to save them!"

* * *

><p><strong>Review if you want Yukio to succeed without real Rin realizing wtf is happening. ty<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

****Kuro-kun: Because fuck happiness….I don't know of this word. I'll try to keep this as interesting as possible. I'm a boring person. Ouwch my hands are aching. You can imagine why. And it doesn't have anything to do with writing. It has something to do with a pi- to the story. I SHIP AMMAIMON AND SHIEMI SO SHH. I'll be using Kuro-kun because that other name is too cheerful. No thank you.****

* * *

><p>"Wife-san." Ammaimon called out bored as he hung upside down from the roof of his 'lovers' house. Shiemi turned her and head to the voice, startled a little but smiled when Ammaimon came to view.<p>

"Yes, dear?"

So apparently Shiemi was his new wife though they weren't married like normal humans...Not that he was one. It was a weird relationship and the innocent girl knew nothing of his motives. She knew they were dating at least but did nothing but hold hands and cuddle. She truly was a great candidate for pure virgin blood.

"I wanna kiss you." He answered with a smirk, twirling the lollipop in his mouth, seductively.

Shiemi turned bright red and covered her face with her hands, hiding her embarrassment. "d-doesn't that come after marriage?"

Ammaimon's tummy churned at her cuteness and entered her room, stopping the urge to pin her down and kiss her furiously. "We're already married though."

Shiemi avoided eye contact and picked her lips, "U-um. We're not married in human style though. Mama always told me kisses lead to babies. I'm not sure if i'm ready for one."

Ammaimon laid next to her, trying the best he could to stop his laughter and cuddled her, laying his head on her plump chest. She was too cute for her own good. "I'll wait for our marriage then."

The young woman smiled warmly and hugged him, stuffing his face deeper into her chest. He was so considerate when it came to her, she loved him. "I love you, Candy."

They gave each other cute nicknames such as, for Shiemi, Wife-san, My flower, Rose, Shimmer and for Ammaimon it was, Candy, Lollipop, Star and Mai. It was corny but both of them were extremely happy.

How they knew they were meant to be was because Mephisto accidentally showed them whilst attempting to tear them apart. They had strings attached and instantly knew that they were soul mates. That drew them together, not too fast though. They both had to accept the fact first, before starting anything. She'd long forgotten Yukio, over him and started a happy life with her soon to be husband.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Yukio could see Ammaimon through her bedroom window and swallowed his fear- wait no actually he could always come later. She was busy ahaha- nope nope, he was not going to be a coward. He had to face his fears and maybe get obliterated in the process.<p>

Rin was fast asleep and Yukio promised to collect the blood in a week. As impossible as it seemed especially with Ammaimon in the way, he wanted his babies back. There wasn't really a choice here. Girls on his campus had already slept with at least one male and they sure as heck weren't pure. A dirty thought never crossed Sheimi's head which made her the perfect candidate. If only he could get his hands on her blood..

He was already walking towards the shop without even realizing it.

"Ara, Yukio. Welcome." Shiemi's mom welcomed casually, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Hello there," he greeted back with a forced smile, "I was wondering if you had Boswellia."

Shiemi's mom smiled and nodded her head, "Are you having joint problems? We have some in the back. I'll go get them."

"Ah, yes. Thank you."

Boswellia was a herb used for arthritis. Yukio originally thought of mixing the blood with it so it wouldn't look suspicious and so the babies would recover faster. All he needed was the blood…

"Yukio-san! Good morning." Shiemi bowed respectfully, forgetting she once had a crush on him. Ammaimon followed behind.

"Ah, long time no see. Hello Shiemi. How have you been?" Yukio replied nervously. Ammaimon eyed him.

"I've been fantastic! Ammaimon has been such a gentleman."

Yukio was somewhat surprised to hear that. He looked at the blushing green bush she spoke off and inspected him. "You two make a good couple."

Shiemi blushed at the comment and giggled, "Thank you Yukio-san!"

Her mom returned with the herb and handed it to him. Yukio paid her and bowed. "Thank you. And Shiemi, I wanted to talk to you." He looked at Ammaimon, "If it's okay with him."

Ammimon glared at him, "If you hurt her I hurt you."

Yukio got the chills, "I understand."

With that being said, they walked to the garden to be alone. The green bush was eying him to make sure his 'darling' wouldn't get hurt.

"What did you want to talk about?"

He hadn't thought this far...What would he tell her..

"Oh, Nii-san hasn't been feeling so well lately and Mephisto suggested me to get him some pure blood…? You were the first that popped into my mind. Sorry."

Shiemi looked confused, "No, no. It's okay. I'd be willing to. He's a friend, right? I'll help him out. So anyways, how much do you need?"

"Two pints…"

Shiemi froze, "a-ahaha I don't think I have that much in me."

"Which is why I have a week to collect it."

The blonde glanced down at the ground and nodded her head, "If I have that much time then sure."

Relief flooded his system and worry had vanished 99%.

"Thank you so much!"

Shiemi warmly smiled and nodded her head once again, "You care for him a lot. The least I could do is help out."

Yukio smiled. "You're the best."

* * *

><p>He kept the pint of blood in his pocket, clutching it as he made his way back to the dorm. One down, one to go. He just hoped this would work.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Kuro-Kun: There's been stress in my life lately and I haven't gotten the chance to update. I'm writing 1 in the morning...I can't sleep, what. Insomnia...mostly stress. So much has happened that I just want to forget. Amnesia for example. I actually attempted it but it didn't work out so well. I had previous amnesia episodes but it's happening less and less. I'm starting to hear Azara now :'D One of the voices I hear...I have problems, I know. Moving on.**

* * *

><p><em>One upon a time, there were two people who were close to each other. You could label them as best friends; They did everything together and were hard to separate...But there were no set boundaries, any fight would result in something horrible. They thought they were best of friends but...Insulting each other just for fun would be emotionally scarring and complaining to one another would cause great pressure on one. Once upon a time, one left the friend for their own good, leaving them utterly scarred and full of holes. That's not a friend, is it? The End<em>

* * *

><p>"This smells weird." Rin whined, pushing the bowl full of the ingredients needed for that one baby, away. "it looks like shit. literally. You expect me to eat it?"<p>

Yukio tried to keep his calm and sighed, forwarding the bowl back, "Come on, Nii-san. This will help you with your stomach problems. I will make you eat it. Just have a taste." He took the spoon and put it on his own tongue. It was bitter but the herb made it taste like sour candy. Rin loved sour candy. "It tastes like sour candy. here." he shoved the spoon in his mouth, making him grimace.

"You fucking- oh this tastes good."

"See. Don't judge a book by it's cover."

"This is food."

"Same applies to that matter."

Rin slowly took another lick and smiled, "Mmm you should freeze this so i can lick it like an popsicle."

An inappropriate thought flashed through the younger one's head for a second but he brushed it off. Serving it as a Popsicle wasn't such a bad idea though

"You should make more of these." he continued, taking another lick out of it. "Yup I'd prefer it frozen."

Yukio nodded and took the bowl, walking to the kitchen, doing as Rin had told him. It wasn't hard. You just put a plastic wrap around the weird poop brown looking substance, the shape was like a penis out of pure evil, and it was set somewhere away from the other frozen materials. So it didn't deform. The substance wasn't too liquidy so it wasn't that hard to get it right. The shape wasn't perfect though. The balls couldn't be added since it needed a flat place to be rested on. Balls weren't flat if ya know what i mean. Unless it's Grandpa balls wink wonk. (sorry)

He hadn't seen Kuro for a while though, where did that cat go?

A thump was heard on the rooftop, perking his interest somewhere else. Did one of those demons go loose again or was it was Rin? Well, he was about to find out.

He halted his activities and shut the freezer door, making his way to the rooftop. He was surprised to see none of the two were there. It was Kuro. That lil' peaca shit he was thinkin' 'bout before. That cat was in a...weird position. HIS DICK WAS OUT THO BRUH

"Uhm.." he started awkwardly, snapping the cat out of its dazed moment. Was it just him or did Kuro just attempt on masturbating?

Said cat hissed in response and jumped off the roof, still with its dick flopping around. It looked painful hitting down when he landed whenever he took a jump which was several times now. Owch. It could've been bleeding for all he knew.. (**My brother forced me to add this, don't blame me. He had a good laugh tho so all is well..or is it?**)

Setting the incident aside, Yukio made his way inside and to Rin's room just to check up him.

"Ah, hey. Are they done?"

Yukio took a moment to process what he meant. "Oh, uh. No, not yet. They take some time to freeze. Anyways, I just saw something...very disturbing."

Rin took an interest on what he had to say, "what did you see?"

Yukio took a seat beside him and lifted his glasses up, "Kuro. I think he attempted masturbation."

The instant Yukio said that, Rin burst out in laughter, rolling over. His sides hurt from that. But seriously. Kuro. Attempting masturbation. A cat. It was just too much for him to handle he ended up crying. Though not seeing it for himself, having Yukio saying it was just as hilarious.

It took a moment for him to calm down from his gigidy self but then he started puking all of a sudden.

It was yellowish brown and the bubbles in them popped. It wasn't his stomach lining, thank goodness, but the curry he had eaten before. The whole floor was covered with it.

Yukio rubbed his back and allowed him to lean on his shoulder. His shoes had been stained but that wasn't what mattered. He looked up to Rin and was about to smile when he saw blood dripping from his mouth.

"Ew this tastes bad." Rin hissed, unknowing of the blood that had been leaking out his mouth. Barf and blood wasn't really a good combination.

The younger brother wiped his elder brothers mouth with a handkerchief laying around somewhere and pretended he didn't see the blood. He already knew the cause of it, there wasn't much time. He feared that the babies were being broken down. He had no time to waste now. "I'll wash you up and clean this later. Come on." Yukio rubbed his back comfortingly and lead him to the bathroom to clean him up.

Luckily his vision was still hazy so he was unable to see him own blood that he coughed up.

There really wasn't much time...And demon Rin said he had all the time in the world. Shit, this was getting harder to deal with by the second. What was going to happen of he was too late? Would both of his loved ones die, Rin and his babies. He did not want that. With all his power, he was going to make a change no matter what it cost. An eye, an arm, his soul, anything for his loved ones.

A few hours had passed since that incident. It was normal though, considering his pregnancy and all. The dick popsicle had frozen and it was time to feast.

He walked to the kitchen and looked into the freezer. The sight was simply horrid.

What happened here?

Where was it?

Was it just this?

This was horrible!

No fucking way…

How did this happen..

His French vanilla ice cream he absolutely loved and was saving up was gone...well he could buy another one. That kitchen demon could've eaten it. Moving on.

He took the dick popsicle out of the freezer and made his way to the room.

"Rin, here."

Rin grinned but stopped once he saw that shape, "are you shitting me? You bastard."

Yukio laughed sheepishly and shoved it in his mouth, "Now, have a good taste."

"Christ. Don't go hard on me."

"But I already am."

"Die."

**"**Gladly."

* * *

><p><strong>-Drum Roles- I have been occupied by anime also. To take my mind off things, you know. Writing would help, I know but I didn't feel like it. I needed a laugh and at least smile again...I don't know that happiness is anymore.<strong>

**Review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Kuro-kun: Idgaf anymore. I'm changing my username to Kxro-kun. The current one pisses me off. Don't ask why bruh. It's personal. Saki never existed ._.**

* * *

><p>Yukio's Journal~<p>

**Day 2**

_Rin hasn't suspected anything yet. After I got laid the hundredth time when he finished the popsicle, I met with Shiemi to ask how she was. Unfortunately, Ammaimon was keeping guard so I couldn't go in-depth with the info. She was still dizzy and light-headed so I decided to come back later. _

_Rin wasn't doing so great. The demon side of him hadn't popped out in a while...Were the babies really okay? It worried me non-stop. I didn't know how to call for him. Mmmm...Maybe the next time he appears...I'll ask? As stupid as it sounded, it was the best I could come up with._

_Rin was bugging me for more of the popsicle but I told him to wait a while, a while which may be a week or so. But there wasn't enough time. At least he slowly improved throughout the day. It was a relief. _

_It's night now and Rin is sleeping. He stirred though. Maybe the babies were moving? Hmm...I'd check in the morning, to see if they kicked. He would probably worry if he didn't feel them kicking to I had to act fast. Months were going by really fast. _

_I can't sleep because of the whole worry. I hadn't been sleeping well for the past few days. I worried that something could've happen in his sleep and I wouldn't be able to help. He didn't reach out when need for help. Well, Nii-san will be Nii-san._

_Now that you mention 'Nii-san', he told me to call him Rin or else our kids would be confused. Haha, Twincest. Would our babies be like us? Maybe marry each other- oh I hadn't proposed to him...But was it allowed here? I'd have to ask Mephisto tomorrow. Hmm I'll start calling him Rinny. Let's see how he'd handle it. A__h, I feel sleepy and probably won't be able to write in this journal. I love Rin so much I can't.._

xxoxxoxxoxx

Yukio dozed off with his face in his journal. It was already five AM. Morning was already here and both of them were sound asleep. The younger had a few hours, maybe three, to sleep until Rin woke up and wandered the dorm. The elder grew a habit of that. He'd mostly sit on the roof and watch the sun.

Kuro had his ballsack scratched which made it painful to walk, but he managed. As a demon kitty, he healed fairly quick. He couldn't find a mate when he was in heat so he masturbated to his satisfaction, sometimes humping a random persons leg until ejaculation. It was...weird. And It would happen EVERY YEAR. Yeah, he was pretty much doomed.

Morning came in seconds, as seen by Yukio. His alarm went off at 8, waking him up. Rin was a heavy sleeper, it didn't bother him a bit. Bags could be seen under the Youngers eyes. He was still very tired but he had to get up.

Putting the journal in his usual safe place, he got up and did his business. Thank god he had a day off or he'd be getting NO sleep. Sunday was a nice day. But Monday was a fuckheaded asshole who ruined everything. Monday was hated deeply by both of the brothers.

Summer vacation was over already; fall approaching. The warm summer breeze started turning colder. Autumn's breeze wasn't all that bad but Rin prefered warm. The cold started to annoy him. He could use his flames- no he wasn't allowed. He wasn't allowed to exercise which made him feel like a whale that could roll away.

The sunlight which shone brightly from his window woke him up. Upon his first few blinks, a painful wave shook through his body, making him throw up all over. Important papers, The sheets and himself were stained with the liquid.

"Yukiiii." He moaned weakly, hiccuping a few seconds later. He wiped a tear away and looked down at his shirt. It was completely dirty. Seriously ew. Where the hell was his knight.

Said Knight entered the room upon his maiden's plea and scooped his princess up once he examined the situation, "Let's get you cleaned up."

Rin nodded his head and groaned, hiding his face in Yukio's chest. He felt so icky and wanted to be cleaned. His stomach roared for some reason. It hurt so much.

Yukio dashed to the bathroom, stripping Rin and himself. Carrying him got him dirty too, So that was the excuse. Plus he'd be washing him since he was too weak to do it on his own. Oh yeah, so many advantages so little time.

"Agh stop, I'm not in the mood." Rin whined once Yukio purposely brushed his hand across his weenie, "Seriously. I might throw up again."

Yukio sighed and followed his masters directions like a good boy. There wasn't a choice. HIs sexual desires needed to be placed back for some time. Rinny's health was on the line here (Teehee)

After the bath, the two decided to head out for a walk. Just to cool down and talk.

"We haven't talked about the names yet." Yukio brought up suddenly, rubbing his hands, which was wrapped around Rin. He drew closer to his lover, you know, just to keep him warm since it was a bit windy.

"I thought you never were gonna ask." Rin play scoffed, looking away.

"Sorry, Rinny-chan."

Rin snapped his head to Yukio and narrowed his eyes, "Watcha call me?"

"Rinny-chan~" Yukio repeated swaying his arms. "Is there something wrong Rinny-chan~?"

Rin huffed. "That's totally uncute."

Yukio raised an eyebrow, "Oh? What's cuter then?"

"Rin Rin." Rin suggested, pointing his finger towards Yukio. "Got that?"

Yukio chuckled and shook his head, "sorry. I'm naming you Rinny-chan."

"Hey, I'm not a pet!" The elder argued, lightly punching him.

Yukio shrugged with a smirk, "Oh reaaaaallllyyy~?"

Rin was getting furious at his smirk but his anger resided when he saw Shiemi in a distance. "Ah, that's Shiemi. I haven't seen her since I stopped taking those lessons. Let's go say hi!"

Yukio sweat-dropped, but he really didn't have a choice. "aha...okay...sure."

Rin ran with that answer hollering her name, "SHIEMI-SAN~!" he stopped when he saw Ammaimon by her side.

Shiemi caught a glance of Rin and Yukio and waved hello, making her way towards them with her own lover, "Ah Rin, It's been so long!" She cheered, hugging the stiff fellow.

"Shiemi-san, is Ammaimon threatening your family? Why're you following him."

Ammaimon kept his stiff expression and responded with a flat voice, "How rude. Can't a husband go for a walk with his wife?"

Rin looked at Shiemi with a skeptical look and to his shock, she responded with a blush. "Oh, Candy. We're not even married yet," She giggled shyly.

Rin glared at him and but didn't let his guard down. Who knew if he had her hypnotised or something. It wouldn't be good.

"Ah, How's your condition. Is my blo- uh herb having any effect on you?" Ammaimon would shitbrix if he found out she was lending her blood.

"What?"

Yukio looked at her and made a hushing face, catching Ammaimon and Rin's attention.

**"Are you keeping a secret?" **

* * *

><p><strong>Kuro-kun: To repeat myself, I am changing Azarasaki to Kxro-Kun because Azarasaki brings painful memories. I will not say this again. I am Kuro. The past never existed. I have to move on and start over.<strong>

**Leave a review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Kuro-Kun: /Slams head on ground/ another late update. Sorry, I was being so lazy. Plus I was writing this collab with Cap'n Morgan. Bruh, She is one hell of a friend. She da bitch. I WILL RELEASE THE STORY "The Tea Party Of Fuck." LATER ON WHOO. WHO LIKES BLACK BUTLER? BE SURE TO READ IT /stops advertising/ Anyways, Here you go. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>"No, no. What makes you think that?" Shiemi said quickly, increasing the demons suspicion. Lying wasn't quite her thing which made it fairly obvious. She usually never lied...Would that mess with her purity? Hopefully not..<p>

Ammaimon literally floated in her face, scrunching his eyebrows, "You know how I feel when you keep secrets."

Shiemi felt rather guilty and sighed, silently apologizing to Yukio, "Yukio-san has been taking blood from me for Rin's condition. It's bad."

Rin now then eyed Yukio, making shivers run down his spine. Ammaimon had the same intensity as Rinny. This would not end well, as expected. (**he knew it wouldn't go well**)

"You serious, Four-Eyes? How dare you. And you." Ammaimon looked at Rin and continued, "I don't care how bad your condition is but you will not have her blood. She's mine." His tone was calm and flat but inside he was burning with anger.

Shiemi noticed and rubbed his back, "Don't get upset, Candy. I just wanted to help him out as a friend. I care about him."

Ammaimon frowned and picked her up princess style, earning a squeal from her, "You're mine. I don't want anyone touching you."

Shiemi giggled, "Aw you're so sweet, Candy. But you know Yukio-san won't hurt me."

"Still."

"It's just a little blood. There's no harm."

"They can get it from someone else."

"They say I'm the only one with pure blood."

Ammaimon agreed inside, she truly was the only one pure….Not for long since he'd ravish her, "Buuuuuuttt."

"I'll be fine~" She cooed, "I really want Rin to feel better."

Ammaimon huffed, he couldn't argue with Shiemi. He didn't want to make her cry, "As long as you're not hurt."

Shiemi snugged against him and shyly kissed his pointy head. Kissing was a very big thing for her. It would lead to something more intimate...but an innocent one could do!

Rin just crossed his arms, observing the moment while duly staring at Yukio, "Mhhm"

Yukio bit his lip and nervously laughed, "Ahaha, Now then you two love birds, we have to go. Farewell."

Shiemi parted with Ammaimon, having him put her down and pulled Rin and Yukio into a hug. "See you two soon." Ammaimon glared from behind, making the two part ways and run away.

The two arrived at the dorm and Rin sat on his bed with his arms folded, "Mhhmm. What more secrets do you have for me? Did you see those two? They share everything. Look at us! We have a wall built between us. I wish you'd tell me things more. It's unfair!"

A pang of guilt shot through his heart, his knees felt weak all of a sudden. He never meant to hurt Rinny like this. But the truth would be too much for him to handle..

"I"m..I'm sorry." He apologized, looking down, "The babies were weak and I went to Mephisto to seek help and Shiemi was the only one around with the pure blood…"

Rin stood up and put a hand on his cheek, "It's okay. As long as you don't keep any more secrets from me. Okay? And I find you very considerate thinking of our baby that way. I haven't felt them kick in a while. I'm also starting to worry. And I should be thanking you."

Yukio nodded his head and smiled, pulling his brother into a hug, "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Ammaimon and Shiemi were finally home after setting a reservation at the hotel they'd be moving into shortly. Their mother had something planned for them and wanted them out. Now, they were packing their bags, well Shiemi was. Ammaimon never really needed to pack stuff. He was able to store things with magic. Now that you mentioned his store place, It really was getting crowded. He sure did need to empty it out.<p>

"You know, we could've packed then went to get a hotel. It would be easier." Ammaimon suggested.

Shiemi frowned, "That was the only hotel up. It barely had any rooms left. We managed to get the last one, I didn't want anyone else to take it."

"Ooh, Someones getting selfish." Ammaimon teased.

Shiemi zipped her bag and jumped up, making her breasts jiggle. Ammaimon felt tingly inside. "Well excuse me for wanting to take a vacation."

Ammaimon helped carry her bags downstairs, saying nothing in reply.

"Ara, Ara, Here comes the married couple!" Shiemi's mom squealed, hugging them both.

Shiemi blushed, "Mom, we're not married yet!"

"You are about to be. Have them babies popping out! I want alot of grandchildren."

Shiemi's blush darkened, "Moooommm!"

She laughed and slapped Ammaimon's back, "Go get her tiger."

"I planned to do that a long time ago." He replied flatly. "And don't worry, You will get your grandchildren. We'll try everyday." He tugged onto the very 'Embarrassed Why am I living, screw the world' Shiemi's shoulder and smirked. She was too embarrassed to say anything.

"We're going." She mumbled, pulling on Ammaimon. Her mom way way too much for her, she didn't want to deal with it. Babies only came after marriage! She couldn't possibly...Well, the sooner the better, right?

The blonde slapped herself for having such thoughts and decided to cleanse herself later on. Her purity would remain until marriage. (**Shiemi is a role model for the other girls out there tbh. I'm so disappointed with girls in this generation. Idk man. Some are decent though. Don't hate me. I'm just saying**.)

(**Oh, I just remembered this is a YuRin fanfic, oops. Back to the couple XD..Sorry**)

* * *

><p>With the matters settled with, Yukio began his homework and assisted Rin with his much to his annoyance. But he didn't mind it...The pestering was what bothered him. Every second, Rin would ask for help and made him do all the work. Seriously, he was seventeen now and he couldn't do his own homework. Talk about responsibility. But after a painful hour, it was finally dealt with and they had freetime...Finally. Wait, no….Ah, fuck it. His secrets weren't really that bad anyways. And he knew Rin wouldn't let them out.<p>

"Okay, so let's play a game." He cheered. Yukio's fears were increased.

"What game?"

"I tell you a secret and you tell me one."

Well fuck, he really was serious, wasn't he.

"Okay, I'll go first." he took a breath before continuing, "I kissed you when you were sleeping when we were twelve."

Yukio looked astonished. "Uh...okay."

Rin smiled and signaled that it was his turn to go.

"Okay, Uhm. I once checked your ass out when you were bending down..is that a secret?"

Rin grimaced but later started grinning, "Oh really. Then I'll have you know I accidentally gave you a handjob when you were sleeping about a year ago."

Yukio made a face, "What- how do you accidentally give a person a handjob?"

"I won't get into detail."

"I hate you."

"I love you too, sugartits."

* * *

><p><strong>Kuro-Kun: Don't mind me, I'm just updating at 3AM..I'm so hyper right now. DO ANY OF YOU HAVE KIK? I AM SO LONELY. PLEASE KIK ME AT kxrxsaki<strong>

**I honestly thought this chap was funny...a bit. I giggled a bit while writing this. Laugh and giggle is different, remember. **

**Leave a review.**


End file.
